Nicole
Character - Gallery Nicole is a background character during Season 2 and a major character during Season 3. She and Luka either lived or visited Hawaii during Season 2, but currently, lives in Blackridge Redwall. Nicole is only her middle name, it was revealed In Season 3 Episode 2. Her full name is currently unknown. Before then she was referred to as "Bootleg Lani" by fans. She seems to be working with Onyx, which is said to be an organization of heroes. Appearance Nicole appears to be average height and very thin. She has incredibly long light brown hair, and blue eyes. She is often seen wearing red, with her hair down. She usually wears long pants and tops. Her Onyx uniform consists of a cropped, long sleeved gray jacket. It has the Onyx logo on the front with a bigger version on the back, and a red patch on the right shoulder. Under that is a plain red t-shirt, with a wet suit underneath for extra protection purposes. She has two belts overlapping each other, for utility purposes, along with a strap around her left thigh which holds a pistol. She wears plain black skinny jeans, which were made specifically for running and physical activity. Personality Nicole is very caring about her friends and loves to joke around. She has quite the attitude around people she dislikes but is much nicer and softer around the people she cares about, especially Levi. She is loyal and protective, not afraid to defend not only herself, but her friends too when an argument comes up. It is apparent that Nicole has self-doubt issues and anxiety over her appearance. She is shown worrying in her room, laying on her bed doing nothing. Likes * Drawing (People specifically.) * Music (J-pop, rock, pop, almost anything besides rap and country.) * Video games (Dying Light, COD:BO, Minecraft, Overwatch, A Hat in Time, The Sims, etc.) * Anime (JJBA, Soul Eater, LL!, BNHA, etc.) * Cats and foxes * Outer space * Computers * Memes * Fruits, candy, meat * The color red * Flowers * Writing * Murder mysteries * Shiny things * Winter and snow Dislikes * Wind * Avocadoes * Babies * Passive-aggressive people * Summer heat * Bugs * Public speaking * Large crowds Role in Series Background appearances: Season 1 Episode 1 (debut) Nicole can be seen: * At the lunch table, flipping someone off. Season 1 Episode 8 Nicole can be seen: * In school as Mari walks in. Season 2 Episode 1 Nicole can be seen: * In the seat in front of Lizzy on the plane. Season 2 Episode 5 Nicole can be seen: * ...with Luka in the background during the party. Season 2 Episode 6 Nicole can be seen: * ...during the funeral. * ...in the school when Mari gets laughed at for one frame. * ...in multiple images on Caleb's Instagram. * ...during Lizzy's and Levis date. * ...on stage during the concert. Season 2 Episode 7 * ...as a shadow when Mari and Lizzy where searching. Season 2 Episode 8 * ...as a silhouette on Ryder's newspaper. * ...as a shadow when Lizzy was searching. Season 2 Episode 9 * ...in the window after Katie was back home. * ...in the header of Ryder's profile. * ...as a very small silhouette when Lani stars at Mari. * ...when Ryder talks about Caleb. Season 2 Episode 10 * ...in flashbacks. * ...in the photo Ryder holds up. * ...in a photo in Ryder's house. Season 3 Episode 1 * ...as a silhouette on the market. Season 2 Episode 10 (first speaking role) She and Luka appear at the very end and express their concern about the bullying. Season 3 Episode 2 Her middle name is revealed in a conversation between her and Luka when he asks her what it is. Season 3 Episode 3 Nicole plays a major role this episode, mainly antagonizing Lizzy and helping her out. Season 3 Episode 4 Nicole plays a major role this episode. Season 3 Episode 5 Nicole plays a major role this episode. Season 3 Episode 6 Nicole plays a major role this episode. Season 3 Episode 7 Nicole plays a major role this episode. Season 3 Episode 8 Nicole plays a major role this episode. Relationships Luka: Nicole and Luka are best friends. He may have a crush on her. Levi: Nicole and Levi are in a loving relationship. Lizzy: Nicole enjoyed teasing Lizzy but later on decided it was a bad choice on her part, taking all of the blame for Lizzy's actions. Nicole despises Lizzy, and was often hurt by her. Caleb: Caleb and Nicole are best friends. Ryder: Ryder is Nicole's cousin, though they have a typical brother-sister relationship. Trivia * Nicole is not owned by Mari. * Had glasses at one point, which seemingly reappeared in the background of Levi's house in season 3, broken. * She has two cats and two dogs. They haven't been seen in the show though. * Knows self-defense, thanks to Aether Corp. * She can play the violin. * Loves video games. Real life * Instagram * YouTube Beach Day.png Nicole.png Sister UWU squad.PNG The fourth.png